AnçarinhaBranca
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Entre o dever com Athena e uma paixão, qual será a escolha de Shion?Um presente atrasado para a Arthemisys, feliz niver.


Ançarinha-Branca

- Shion!! Me tire daqui!!! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

O cavaleiro de ouro se afastava cada vez mais, mas isso não impedia que escutasse os apelos da amazona. Doía muito estar fazendo isso com uma pessoa que ele gostava tanto, mas não havia outra alternativa. Em sua mente havia muitos conflitos. Ele queria poder escutar o que seu coração dizia, no entanto não podia dar ouvidos a esse grito:

-Como tudo isso começou?

- Shion, o que você está fazendo ai, no mundo da lua? Temos que proteger o santuário.

- Eles estão chegando, Dohko... que os deuses nos ajudem...

Shion andava pelas ruínas de um lugar que um dia representou algo que fora uma força maior, e que hoje não passava de vestígio de algo glorioso. Ele esperava por alguém ao qual sempre estavam juntos e contentes. Eis que surge um vulto.

- Está atrasada...

- Desculpe... sei como você odeia quando faço isso. Mas hoje não deu pra chegar cedo por um simples motivo: Athena convocou todas as amazonas...

- Quer dizer que não foi só os cavaleiros de ouro? Humm, Athena tem estado muito preocupada ultimamente. Dohko saiu para mais uma missão, e quanto ao restante ficou responsável para redobrar a segurança.

- Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada a não ser obedecer nossas ordens sem questioná-las.

- Sabe o que estamos precisando? De um lugar para relaxar... descobri um lugar assim. - Shion segurou as mãos da amazona de Cobra e a conduzia enquanto pedia algo – Fecha os olhos, é uma surpresa... e não adianta tentar me enganar com essa mascara...

- Você sabe ler mentes também é? Como sabia que eu ficaria de olhos abertos?

- Porque você sempre faz essas coisas e não fica tão surpresa quando mostro...

Shion não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Soluços vindos da amazona. Ele parou de conduzi-la tentando com isso entender o motivo repentino desse choro.

- Desculpe, Shion... eu quero ficar sozinha agora... – A amazona tentava de todo jeito soltar-se daquelas mãos.

- Não sei qual é o motivo para você estar chorando, mas fugir não é solução pra nenhum problema... Somos amigos a tanto tempo, acho que deveria confiar em mim...

- Eu confio em você, só que agora quero ficar sozinha um pouco...

Shion segura sua mão com um pouco mais de força, e a puxa para que continuassem a caminhada mesmo sobre os protestos dela. Passaram por um pequeno vale e finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. Tinha uma ótima vista para o por do sol que estava próximo de chegar. Dava para ver o mar da onde eles estavam. Era realmente uma visão privilegiada. A amazona ficou encantada com o lugar, que parecia ser mágico. Porém nem mesmo tal visão fez com que seu coração se sentisse completamente confortável.

- Vai me dizer agora porque estava chorando, ou vou ter que ficar aqui tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu?

- O motivo não tem nada haver com os tempos atuais, Shion... apenas me lembrei de como vim parar aqui...Quando eu tinha uns 4 anos de idade, minha mãe me trouxe a Grécia e pediu para fechar os olhos e confiar nela... e no momento que perguntei se já podia abrir os olhos, ela não disse nada... procurei tanto por ela, sem nunca achar... e como eu estava perto do santuário, entrei para perguntar... o grande mestre estava na entrada como se estivesse me esperando... até hoje me lembro daquelas palavras que os guardas disseram: "A mãe abandonou a menina aqui..." fui bem acolhida neste santuário para me tornar algo que ninguém perguntou se eu queria...

Ela desabafava em meio aos soluços. Shion queria fazer algo para apaziguar a sua dor, mas não sabia o quê. Impulsivamente a puxa para um abraço passando suas mãos pelas costas delicadas.

- Ela deve ter tido um motivo muito forte para fazer isso, Alice.

- Será mesmo? E porque ela não tentou me explicar? Eu acho que ela não gostava de mim...

- Alice, você era muito nova... Talvez não conseguisse compreender os sentimentos dela...

- Shion, não quero mais discutir sobre esse assunto... vamos fazer o que você queria, relaxar olhando o por do sol.

Shion sabia que quando ela agia desse jeito, nem adiantava tentar insistir, ela sempre foi muito teimosa. Ela era daquele tipo de pessoa que mesmo sabendo que estava errada, jamais daria o braço a torcer.

Anoiteceu tão rápido que nem puderam perceber direito. Ambos não estavam realmente se importando com a paisagem, e sim para seus conflitos internos. Alice pensava no que Shion havia dito, com uma pequena duvida surgindo em seu coração. Quanto a Shion, este pensava em algo mais delicado: o motivo de Athena estar tão agitada. Sempre trabalhando em estratégia de guerra, como se algo estivesse para acontecer. E se isso fosse mesmo verdade, o que aconteceria com ele e seus companheiros? E o pior, imaginar que Alice fosse participar também. Será que ele conseguiria suportar vê-la morrer nas mãos dos inimigos? Não, definitivamente ele não suportaria perdê-la. Shion levantou-se bruscamente, assustando a sua companheira de longa data. Afastou-se do local de onde estivera a pouco sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. A amazona estranhou esse comportamento, e seguiu seu amigo.

- Shion, eu disse alguma coisa que te chateou?

- Não. – Shion parecia seco em sua resposta, mas na verdade estava pensativo.

- Então por que está agindo assim?

- Lembrei-me que tenho uma reunião com Athena.

O cavaleiro de Áries não esperou que ela contestasse seu comportamento afastando-se cada vez mais rápido. A amazona desistiu de tentar entender o que se passava pela mente dele e rumou para sua casa.

Templo principal

- O que faz aqui, Shion? Deveria permanecer em sua casa até que fosse convocado...

- Perdoe-me, minha deusa... andei pensando muito em vossa preocupação com a segurança do santuário... Haverá uma batalha, e será a mais sangrenta que as outras... estou certo?

- Realmente deduziu certo, Cavaleiro de Áries. – a deusa parou para pensar um pouco na destreza de seu cavaleiro e concluiu – A muitas eras que enfrento a ganância de deuses como Ares, Posêidon e Hades. E agora é chegada mais uma batalha contra Hades... o selo dos espectros de Hades foi rompido... não faço idéia de quando irá começar a batalha, mas está bem próximo. Quando Dohko voltar teremos uma idéia real do que está por vir.

- Athena, mal alguns cavaleiros e amazonas de prata conseguiram se recuperar do confronto contra Poseidon... eles não terão chance contra Hades...

- Eles talvez não tenham, mas a elite, os cavaleiros de ouro talvez tenham... nem todos voltaram com vida dessa batalha, estou certa disso... toda vez que reencarno com um corpo mortal vejo muitos de meus fiéis cavaleiros e amazonas sofrerem ou até mesmo perderem suas vidas. Isso me entristece muito, porem não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser lutar junto com vocês pela felicidade de todos os seres que vivem neste mundo...

- Athena, por que não disse isso na ultima convocação?

- Porque não queria me precipitar, e trazer mais preocupações a vocês... Sei a vida dura que todos neste santuário levam. Só podem se afastar do santuário para alguma missão. Treinam dia após dia sem descanso.

- É para isso que nascemos, minha deusa. Para cuidar da tranqüilidade dos outros...

- Mas apesar de tudo, vocês são seres humanos... tem sentimentos também.

- Mas em primeiro lugar vem o nosso dever de te proteger, Athena...

- Um dia Shion, você verá que nem sempre as obrigações podem superar seus sentimentos... Um dia você verá que é capaz de amar alguém, e que daria a vida por esse alguém.

- Se por acaso esse dia chegar, saberei cumprir com meu dever deixando meus sentimentos de lado.

Shion fez uma reverencia respeitosa a deusa e saiu do salão sendo seguido pelos olhos atentos de Athena:

- Shion seria mesmo capaz de fazer tal coisa? Seria a prova suprema de sua fidelidade como cavaleiro...

Primeira casa

Shion foi para seu templo onde passou a noite inteira pensando em como seria essa batalha, e que teria de fazer algo para sair vitorioso dela. Prometeu a si mesmo que se voltasse vivo, faria algo que a muito tempo queria fazer. Talvez fosse pela curiosidade de ser jovem, ou que sempre desejamos saber sobre o que nos é proibido, ou quem sabe por algo maior que nem mesmo ele sabia. Uma coisa era certa: tiraria forças disso para ganhar essa batalha e voltar vivo apenas para ver o rosto da amazona de Cobra.

Nos dias seguintes ele preferiu ficar de guarda em seu templo, já que não conseguia pregar os olhos por um minuto, achou melhor deixar os outros mais descansados enquanto passava a noite refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer... Estava se sentindo tão só todos esses dias que não recebeu a visita de sua amiga Alice. Imaginava como ela poderia estar, talvez irritada com ele por causa de como a tratou da ultima vez. Esse seria um bom motivo para explicar a sua ausência. Aquela lá sempre conseguia dar uma escapulida para conversar com ele.

Essa estava sendo uma noite bem quente, e o raiar do dia finalmente estava se fazendo presente, e parecia que seria um dia mais quente que os outros. Percebeu que algumas amazonas e cavaleiros de prata subiam pela escadaria de seu templo. Teve vontade de perguntar, mas ao vê-los sendo escoltados por dois soldados do santuário deduziu que se tratava de uma convocação imediata. Mas como ele não foi informado? Isso não importava naquela hora. Estava achando estranho, pois alguns deles estavam com uma expressão preocupada estampadas em seus rostos. Procurava com os olhos por uma pessoa em especial. Sim ela estava entre a amazona de prata de Águia e o Cavaleiro de prata de Baleia. Esperou que pelo menos ela o cumprimentasse, no entanto não foi o que aconteceu. Alice nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar para ele. Sentiu algo estranho passar por todo seu corpo. Tudo que podia fazer naquele momento era olhar em direção que ela ia.

- Vocês dois estão precisando conversar, Shion...

- Dohko?! Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido Shion. Sabe que te conheço tão bem...entendo que Alice não tenha falado com você porque tem muita gente envolta, mas daí a você ficar com essa cara de cachorro abandonado...

- Está tão visível assim, meu amigo? Ah, é que estou pensando na ultima vez que a gente conversou, e tive umas preocupações...

-Talvez ela esteja chateada por algo que você tenha feito... quem sabe a deixou sem se despedir...

- Não estou afim de escutar sua brincadeiras hoje... Quando você voltou?

- Ontem. E as noticias não são nada boas. Os 108 espectros já estão a caminho.

- 108 espectros? São muitos contra apenas doze de nós... mesmo nós, os cavaleiros de ouro com a ajuda de Athena não suportaremos essa batalha.

- Não deveria ser tão pessimista, cavaleiro de Áries...

Dohko sabia que ele estava certo em pensar assim, mas se desse por vencido antes do tempo, era melhor nem lutar. Ele sabia que seu amigo estava preocupado assim não só por sua vida, mas pelas vidas de outras pessoas que estava em suas mãos. Voltou para seu templo pensando no que faria se estivesse no lugar dele. Se não pensaria da mesma forma...

A reunião com os cavaleiros e amazonas de prata terminou, e Alice descia a escadaria com tanto desanimo quanto os outros. Ela estava um pouco afastada deles. Quando passou por Shion olhou rapidamente para ele, e continuou seu caminho. O cavaleiro sabia que algo muito agonizante passava por sua cabeça. Precisava conversar com ela. O problema era que nenhum dos dois podiam se falar sem levantar suspeitas que eles se conheciam.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando chegou ao lugar onde estivera pela ultima vez com Alice. Queria apenas pensar em um jeito de falar com Alice. Todavia:

- Está atrasado... pela primeira vez. Sabia que viria aqui...

- Precisamos conversar...

- Por que não me disse o que estava acontecendo Shion? Pede para que eu confie em você, mas não confia em mim...

- Eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo... só suspeitava. Não queria te deixar angustiada e...

- Isso não é desculpa... Sabe o que Athena nos ordenou? Que nenhum dos cavaleiros e amazonas de prata deveriam interferir nessa batalha. Que só os cavaleiros de ouro participariam. Ela quer que os cavaleiros e amazonas reconstruam o santuário quando a batalha terminar...

- Ela está usando sua sabedoria para tomar decisões que definiram o resultado dessa batalha. Os cavaleiros de ouro tem um controle maior do cosmo e...

- Shion, acha mesmo que eu ficaria tranqüila sabendo que você e Dohko estarão correndo risco? O certo seria que todos nós juntássemos forças para aniquilar com as ambições de Hades e seus espectros.

- Alice, você ainda está se recuperando da ultima batalha. Aquele tridente poderia ter te matado... quando eu soube do seu estado, quis cuidar de você, mas Dohko disse que não era prudente fazer isso... você não faz idéia de como isso me deixou aflito.

- Eu não quero deixar que tenha a possibilidade de se machucar ou... morrer. Shion, tudo o que tenho nessa vida é a sua amizade e a de Dohko.

- O que você pretende fazer, Alice?

- Com ou sem a permissão de Athena, entrarei nessa batalha.

- Então sou obrigado a tomar uma decisão drástica...

Shion a golpeia com sua telicinesia para que ela perdesse a consciência, e a ampara antes mesmo de alcançar o solo. Era possível que ela nunca o perdoasse pelo que pretende fazer, mas não tinha outra escolha...

Levando sua amiga em seus braços alcançou seu destino. Um lugar um pouco distante das doze casas e da arena. Dependendo da localização exata, quem estaria na parte de cima veria apenas um precipício, mas quem estivesse no fundo desse precipício veria uma sela. Este lugar se chama Cabo Sunion, e só é utilizado para prender aqueles que cometem alta traição contra Athena e o santuário. Shion a deixa lá dentro, pensando em sua promessa a si mesmo, se seria capaz de cumprir. Não queria morrer antes de ver seu rosto. Sempre teve a curiosidade de ver qual era a cor e expressão de seus olhos quando era contrariada. Chegou a encostar na mascara, mas algo dentro dele dizia para não fazer isso. Pegou uma de suas mãos e fez um carinho antes de beijar a mascara, na altura da testa.

- Eu voltarei para te tirar daqui, minha amiga.

Quando ele deu as costas saindo dali e fechando a grade, escutou um murmúrio quase inaudível. Ele vira-se para contemplar mais uma vez Alice...

- Shion, que lugar é esse? Por que me trouxe aqui? – não obteve nenhuma resposta. Olhou para todos os lados, lembrando-se que aquele lugar servia de prisão – Shion me tire daqui!!! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

A guerra santa já estava em seu auge. Até o momento sabia-se que três cavaleiros tinham perdido suas vidas defendendo Athena. O cavaleiro de Touro, de Peixes e Sagitário. Shion estava ao lado de Dohko, o cavaleiro de Libra, e ambos lutavam com uma ferocidade tão grande que conseguia assustar os espectros de classe mais baixa.

- Shion, o que faremos agora? Sagitário que era o maior apoio na investida contra o castelo está morto. Sem ele, Gêmeos, Aquário e Capricórnio estão com os flancos e a retaguarda desprotegidos...

- Então deveremos oferecer suporte a eles... Athena não é a favor de usar as armas da armadura de libra, contudo se não fizermos isso, nenhum de nós alcançará seu objetivo. Dê-me o escudo e a espada, Dohko.

Assim o cavaleiro de libra fez, e sacou o nunchaku, partindo para cima de todos que via. Logo a frente estavam mais alguns cavaleiros que pretendiam fazer o mesmo que Shion e Dohko, entretanto, no meio da escuridão, surgiram três espectros e um juiz. Foi dessa mesma forma que conseguiram matar o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Sem poder dar apoio a eles, sentindo-se impotentes diante da situação, eles assistem seus companheiros morrerem um a um. Faltando pouco para chegar a Giudeca, eles avançam matando todos que se punha em seus caminhos. Mesmo assim, não puderam impedir o grave ferimento que Athena recebeu em seu peito. A autora desse golpe gargalhava feliz com seu feito. Shion avança para impedir um segundo e fatal golpe atinja a deusa. Seu ombro fora atingido, mas mesmo assim tentava a todo custo tirar a vida de sua inimiga. Mas ela usou truques obscuros prendendo-o com fios tão finos que mal dava para enxergar. Por eles passavam uma estranha energia que o deixava imóvel apenas sentindo dores dilacerantes percorrer toda a extremidade de seu corpo. Com a voz fraca fala algo que faz sua oponente parar de atacar impiedosamente apenas para ver se era isso mesmo que ele estava dizendo:

- Perdoe-me, Alice... não serei capaz de cumprir com minha promessa... nunca verei seu rosto...

- Diga-me, cavaleiro... Quem é Alice? O que ela representa para você?

- Uma amiga que foi abandonada pela mãe perto do santuário, e que se tornou uma amazona de Athena... tentei fazer de tudo para impedir que ela morresse nesta batalha, mas não vai adiantar muito... se Hades vencer, todo os seres vivos desapareceram...

- Você conhece a minha Alice?!! Como ela está?

- Linda e teimosa... eu a aprisionei para que não morresse...

- Preste atenção, cavaleiro... Quando ela tinha 4 anos, abriu uma caixa e com isso libertou dois deuses que estavam adormecidos. Eles exigiram que ela servisse ao seu senhor. No entanto eu tomei o seu lugar e a deixei no santuário... – ela pega a espada que Shion carregava apontando para seu próprio ventre diz suas ultimas palavras – Diga para minha filha que eu sempre a amei muito e sempre amarei. Diga também que em nenhum instante esqueci dela... deixo Alice em suas mão, Cavaleiro de Athena...

A mulher perfura seu ventre. Dohko ajuda Athena a por o selo na caixa, e guardaram em um lugar seguro. A deusa falou algo no ouvido de seu fiel cavaleiro de libra, e logo chamou Shion para dar suas ultimas ordens.

- Dohko ficará nos cinco picos antigos, onde treinou para cuidar do selo de Hades, e de onde em hipótese nenhuma deverá sair... quanto a você, Shion, se mostrou muito fiel a mim, e te gratifico com o posto de grande mestre até o meu retorno... Agora vão... você tem pouco tempo para salvar a vida de sua amada...

- C-como a senhora sabia disso?

- Shion, vamos logo!!! Não temos muito tempo...

Shion apoiou-se no ombro de seu amigo e procuraram pela saída. O castelo já não existia mais, apenas os escombros indicavam que algo grandioso existiu naquela área.

- Shion, devo partir imediatamente para cumprir com minha ultima ordem... é provável que esta seja a ultima vez que nos vemos... será melhor que você se teletransporte de volta ao santuário...

- Adeus, meu amigo... adeus Dohko, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra...

Com essas ultimas palavras, Shion some da vista de Dohko com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Chegando no cabo Sunion, esse sorriso some completamente. A prisão estava inundada. E dentro estava aquela a quem ele pensou estar protegendo. As lagrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto ao ver o corpo dela boiando na água. As pressas ele abre a prisão, e a retira de lá colocando em um lugar seco. Seu corpo ainda estava quente, então ainda havia uma chance. Shion tira sua mascara, sem ter tempo para admirar aquele rosto delicado como uma flor. Tentava reanimá-la de todas as formas possíveis. E quando finalmente a viu expelindo a água de seu corpo, sorriu feliz e a abraçava com mais força.

- Voltei pra você, meu amor... voltei por você...

A beijava com tanta doçura que a amazona esqueceu de reclamar com ele. Ela apenas entregou seu corpo e alma aquele ser que a muito desejava, mas por se tratar de serem apenas amigos jamais se declarou. Aquele momento estava sendo mágico para ambos. Assim como nos dias e anos seguintes. O amor deles aumentava cada vez mais assim como seus corpos também demonstravam uma certa diferença. Ele que recebeu a dádiva de Athena para ocupar o posto de grande mestre, envelheceu em uma velocidade muito inferior aos demais. Os dois embora cumprindo suas obrigações durante o dia e a noite se confortavam nos lençóis do quarto do salão principal, nunca puderam ter um filho, pois o grave incidente de Poseidon fez Alice perder a capacidade de conceber. Mas nem por isso deixaram de se amar.

Hoje, Alice está cada vez mais fraca, deitada em seu leito esperando o momento em que seu corpo parasse. Um dos guardas adentra o salão para comunicar ao grande mestre:

- Grande mestre, está chegando a hora. Deseja que...

- Nos deixe a sós, por favor...

A voz de Shion soava fraca e sem muito animo. Algo muito bom que durou muitos anos estava prestes a deixar de existir. O soldado saiu imediatamente do salão. O grande mestre foi de encontro ao que queria poder evitar. Não queria ver ela sofrendo em seus últimos minutos de vida. Mas não foi bem isso que ele viu. Ela estava serena, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Shion, meu amor... gostaria que me levasse a um lugar muito especial...

- Vou te levar para ver o por do sol...

- Não... já vimos tantas vezes... quero ir ao lugar onde nos conhecemos...

Shion a pegou em seus braços e a levou até um lugar que havia um pequeno barranco. Encostou-se em uma velha arvore a pôs em seu colo, passando os dedos suavemente em seus lábios, e logo estava passando em todo seu rosto, como se estivesse desenhando um retrato.

- Meu amor, vê aquela planta?

- Sim, é uma Ançarinha-branca... uma erva daninha que floresce anualmente.

- Lembro-me muito bem o que você disse naqueles tempos de infância... Hoje ela florescerá... gostaria que ao ver isso, jamais se esqueça de mim como era... e sempre que puder, venha vê-la florescer novamente... e sem tristezas...

Shion ainda tinha uns 8 anos e brincava com seu amigo Dohko que tinha a mesma idade. Eles sempre brincavam depois do treino naquele exato lugar. Infelizmente Dohko jogou a bola muito longe, e Shion teve que sair correndo para poder pegá-la. Já uma certa distancia do campo de visão de Dohko, Shion recebe uma pedrada na cabeça, e cai no chão resmungando algo incompreensível. Logo a autora desse disparate aparece. Ela tinha uns 7 anos de idade e usava uma mascara. Devia ser uma aprendiz de amazona, pois desde cedo deveriam usar a mascara.

- Mas que droga... errei o alvo.

- Errou o alvo?! Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você assim que me recuperar...

- Quem manda sair correndo feito um louco e se meter na minha mira?

- Louco aqui é você, que fica jogando pedras a esmo...

- Saiba que eu não estava jogando a esmo... tudo o que eu queria era pegar aquelas frutas que estão no alto.

- Você vai ver só... vou te dar uma lição que jamais esquecerá.

Shion sai correndo atrás da menina, e esta só fazia fugir dele. Ela ouve que as reclamações dele estavam cada vez mais próxima, o que dava a entender que estava quase a alcançando. A menina olha para trás, e quando Shion para dizendo cuidado, já era tarde demais. Ela tropeçou em um pequeno buraco e caiu rolando pelo barranco. Shion foi até a beirada para ver como ela estava. Imóvel. Ficou muito preocupado com a menina. Não sabia se corria até Dohko para que ele o ajudasse, ou se descia para ver como ela estava. Pensou que se fosse atrás de seu amigo acabaria ficando tarde demais para ajudá-la. Decidiu descer o barranco com muita cautela para não se vitimar também. Shion aproximou-se da menina, tentado descobrir se ela estava viva. Porém nenhuma resposta era obtida. Decidiu retirar sua mascara. Quando estava com as mãos sobre a mascara, foi derrubado por um chute dela.

- Não se deve tirar a mascara de uma futura amazona... – falava entre gemidos de dor.

- Eu não queria ver seu rosto, se é isso o que pensa... tudo o que queria era saber se você estava bem.

- Essa é boa... Você a pouco tempo atrás queria me bater...

- Aquilo foi no impulso da raiva... você me provocou mais ainda em vez de pedir desculpas.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas jamais admitiria isso. Achou melhor ficar em silencio. Shion ao ver que ela continuava gemendo de dor, a sustentou com sua telicinésia...

- O que você está fazendo? Me Põe no chão...

- Se você não ficar calada vai ser isso mesmo que vai acontecer... Ainda não domino completamente a telecinésia...

Assim que os dois chegaram na parte superior, Shion tentou deixá-la no chão com suavidade, mas não conseguiu. Ela despencou no chão:

- Você está querendo se vingar por causa da pedra é? Agora meu tornozelo está doendo mais ainda...

- Juro que não foi a minha intenção... Deixe-me ver isso.

Dizia apontando para seu pé. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido. Pegando-o, girou para um lado e para outro tentando encaixar no lugar. Ela gritava de dor, dizendo que ele queria matá-la, e o amaldiçoava. Shion não quis dar ouvidos aquela barulhenta. Quando finalmente ouviu um pequeno ruído, parou de mexer.

- Acho que agora dá para colocar o pé no chão...

- É mesmo? Então agora eu é que vou te matar, seu garoto insuportável...

A menina pulou encima dele, querendo bater em seu rosto. Os dois rolaram, rolaram, até chegar perto de uma plantinha. Os dois pararam de tentar se agredir e defender para olhar aquela planta direito.

- Sabe que planta é essa?

- Sim. É uma Ançarinha-branca. Ela é uma erva daninha.

- Embora seja uma erva daninha, ela tem uma flor muito bonita e especial porque ela floresce anualmente.

- Isso é uma prova da natureza que mesmo as coisas ruins tem algo de belo... assim como você que não sabe pedir desculpas, mas sabe admirar uma planta...

- Veja... ela está florescendo...

Fim

* * *

Notas da autora: Como estou sem net para pesquisar, essa foi a única flor que eu consegui encontrar na minha enciclopédia. Queria poder encontrar outras coisas para poder escrever. Como não tem, foi essa mesmo.

Essa fic foi feita para dar de presente de aniversario a uma grande amiga. Espero que gostem, pois foi produzida com muito carinho.

Feliz niver, Arthemisys

Entre o dever com Athena e uma paixão, qual será a escolha de Shion?

Um presente atrasado para a Arthemisys, feliz niver.


End file.
